Professor Layton and the Trick of Halloween (Short)
by Jack'O'Samtrin
Summary: Professor Layton comes across a figure and for once in his life,make him feel scared (Halloween)


**Hey All,I am Jack'O'Samtrin. This will be my first story today and since it's near Halloween,I think it's best if it was a Halloween themed story for yous with out further a do,Let's get the spooks on :)**  
 **Disclaimer:I do not own Professor Layton or any of his games(Nintendo owns all rights)**

"It was a Cool Damp Night on were running around,door bells ringing and the sounds of fireworks in the was like any other Halloween Night,but that was all gonna change on this very night.

"The Professor was in his room lying down reading a good book when there was a knock on the knew who that could be so he brushed it off as kids at the door wanting gets up,puts his book down and walks out of his room and went to the he got there,he opened the door."Trick or Treat!"they screamed and there stood three was dressed as a mummy,one was dressed as A Vampire and the last one was dressed up as Mario from Super Mario Bros. Layton chuckled as he looked at them."Well now"he said."You boys are really dressed up for Halloween,aren't yous?"

""Yes sir,we are"said the boy dress as Mario."The Professor gave the kids their sweets and off they ran."Don't eat too much now!"screamed The Professor as he looked out of the door way."We won't!"screamed the kid dressed up as The Mummy and they were then shut the door and walked back into his room,but when he was gonna close the door to his room,another knock on the door could be sighed as he walked back out of his room and back to the hallway. He opened it,one little girl was standing there..."on her own"...with no one was dressed in all black with a hood over her head and you couldn't even see her hands.  
""Trick or Treat..."she whispered silently.  
""I'm sorry,what was that,my dear"The Professor commented.  
"TRICK OR TREAT!"she shouted.

The Professor fell back in surprise as he backed into his home scared as he ever The Professor could see was the girl standing in a straight form,as she lifted her head,she smiled at Layton and the door slammed by itself. Layton got up and looked straight at the course he was afraid at this point,even confused for that matter. Layton pointed at the door with anger."I won't be afraid or tricked by something like this"he said as he lowered his arm.

"Then let's prove it..." said a voice.

The lights went out as the professor looked was nothing the professor could do,all he could do was stand in the middle of the room and wait to see what will happen next.A flower pot that was sitting on the window started to hover by itself,so did a watch that was sitting on the window also and even the Professors Top Hat was floating by itself."No please,not my top hat!"he said as he watched as it floated in mid-air. Layton got up and ran towards his hat as fast as he hat on the other hand dropped back on the table it was sitting picked it up and dust it off."hmm,I better find out about this mystery and fast".

"Meanwhile...  
"On a street near Professor Layton's Home,Luke was walking back to The Professor's Home dressed up as a ghost with a sack of couldn't wait to get there and share some sweets with The Professor.  
"Huh that's strange"Luke said."Why is his lights off in his home?"Luke thought that he had might of gone to bed or something,so Luke decided to turn around and walk back to get more there was a bang and a shout coming from his home."Oh no,Professor!"Luke screamed as he ran to The Professor's Front knocked on the door as hard as he could hoping that The Professor was alright in was a silence,nothing moved,nothing budged and there was no noise."Professor,Are you alright?!"Luke said taking off his sheet that made him a ghost and dropped it next to his sack of sweets."It's me, Luke!" he shouted but there was still no sound coming from the tried kicking the door open,but that was also failing on was just about to give up when he heard something coming to the door,it had to be the Professor and it was.

Layton calmly opened the door and saw Luke standing there confused and worried about his friend"Professor,are you alright!?"shouted Luke.

"Shh yes yes i'm alright Luke i'm OK"said Layton putting his hand on Luke's Shoulder."Something tripped me over,now listen very carefully".The two of them stood there listening for what the Professor could was some sort of buzzing sound coming from somewhere in The Professor's Room."Professor,up there in the corner!"said Luke pointing up into a corner where a little camera was stuck to the roof,it also had a red dot on it showing that it is on and that someone must of been watching him."This could be our first clue Luke"said the Professor taking the camera off the roof as Luke went to look out the caught Luke's eye while looking out the window.A small thin invisible, but visible string was going down the window and hooked on to a flower pot and a watch."Professor,take a good look at this" said Luke and the Professor came over to inspected the flowerpot,the watch and the string"hmm,very clever indeed" said Layton rubbing his chin.

"Wait!" shouted Layton"I got it,i know whats happened!"

"Luke was puzzled but kept listening anyway to what he had to say.

"Luke,when you were not here that flower pot and that watch starting floating in mid-air and I was confused as could ever be".

"Yes,and?"

"Well this string is attached on to the flower pot and the watch and the string leads outside my home into the street,so that means all someone or something had to do was pull on the string and the flower pot and watch would seem like they're floating in mid-air."  
"Wow Professor,you are really good at this"commented Luke.  
"And there's only person or thing I think who did this and that is..."

Layton was suddenly cut off by something hovering outside his window,even Luke caught a glimpse of it thing morphed into a figure where Layton knew exactly who it was,The Girl that was at his door.  
"...Her." The Professor finished as he opened the window.  
"HA HA HA,oh my god you are so easy to fool,Professor" said the little girl in a deep dark voice hovering.  
"Who are you and what do you want from us?" said Professor angrily.  
"Well i might as well be the Lady and tell you,I am Wispa and I haunted your home today!" she said laughing out the words.  
"You didn't really do much anyway,We found out what you did to us,me and Luke here did"  
"Yeah well,I'm only a girl and when i get older,i'll have more power next time"she said getting ready to take off."Happy Halloween!"she shouted before take off into the moon light and to never be seen again...Or will she?

 **Well that was a good start I think if I don't say so You All for reading this,I'll be sure to make more different ones in the future**  
 **but anyway HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (P.S,don't get sick on candy)**  
 **"This has been The Jack'O'Samtrin and see ya all next time,bye. :D**


End file.
